Automated banking machines are known. A type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). Automated banking machines enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions that may be carried out with automated banking machines may include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, cashing checks, receiving money orders and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are often determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the machine by the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts or to transfer funds. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure an ATM, automated banking machine or automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.